


you and i, endlessly

by Suicix



Series: in any universe [12]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: femslash100, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Just Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The word <b>jetlagged</b> hardly even begins to describe how Nikki feels, but she supposes that it’s worth it after such an incredible honeymoon. </i>
</p>
<p>Written for the <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1707324.html">AU Drabble Cycle</a> challenge at femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and i, endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> The table I made for this round (in which I claimed Nikki/Alicia, so it'll be exclusively fic of that ship for this table) can be found [here](http://suicix.dreamwidth.org/920.html).
> 
> Written for #7 - "married/domestic".

The word _jetlagged_ hardly even begins to describe how Nikki feels, but she supposes that it’s worth it after such an incredible honeymoon. The fact that she gets to spend the rest of her life with Alicia by her side makes it _especially_ worth it.

The seemingly never-ending taxi ride back from the airport is finally over, and Nikki leans on the handle of her suitcase – she’s just _that_ exhausted – while Alicia fishes around in her purse for the front door keys.

“You do realise this is the first time we’ve been at home since the wedding,” Nikki says. She’s only just realised that herself, actually. They left for the airport the day after. “Our first night here as… well. As _wives_.”

Alicia looks up from where she’s unlocking the door and over at Nikki. It’s getting dark out, and her wedding ring catches what little light there still is.

“Oh? Are you gonna carry me over the threshold?” she wonders, smiling wider.

“If you want me to,” Nikki tells her, smiling back, hoping there’s something close to a smirk there – but then she has to stifle a yawn behind her hand.

“Hm. Maybe when we’re not so tired, huh?” says Alicia. She’s finally got the door open now. “And when we don’t have all this luggage from our trip. Come on – we should get some rest.”

Nikki nods and follows her inside, knowing that together, even the smallest and most ordinary of moments are going to be something special.


End file.
